


Teeth

by Serene_sama94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kink, M/M, Open Relationships, Toxic Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: El amor no siempre es un cuento de hadas, hay demonios vestidos de ángeles cuyos corazones tienen dientes...Inspirado en la canción "Teeth" de 5 seconds of summer
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark





	Teeth

¿Cómo no amarla? ¿Cómo no adorar el suelo que tenía el honor de tocar la suela de sus zapatos? Ambos se preguntan mientras la ven menear las caderas en el centro de la pista de baile, ella y Tony se restriegan el uno contra el otro sensualmente y sin pudor alguno mientras se dan a beber vodka directo de la botella, ofreciendo un espectáculo al que nadie en aquel lugar podría resistirse.

-¿Cómo lo soportan?- murmuró Clint observando a aquella tercia que les observaba cual depredadores hambrientos

-Así es Tony- dijo Steve Rogers con calma- Así me enamoré de él y no podría esperar que cambiara por mí… nunca lo deseé…- terminó mientras bebía su cerveza

-Ella lo vale- contestaron Bucky y Bruce a la par, con voz tenue y tensa, sin despegar la vista de su pelirroja

_Some days, you're the only thing I know  
Only thing that's burning when the nights grow cold  
Can't look away, can't look away  
Beg you to stay, beg you to stay, yeah_

_Sometimes, you're a stranger in my bed  
Don't know if you love me or you want me dead  
Push me away, push me away  
Then beg me to stay, beg me to stay, Yeah_

Natasha los miró un instante y guiñó mientras mordía su labio, Barnes bebió su trago de golpe mientras Bruce suspiraba con fuerza, Sí, Nat lo valía, pero a diferencia de Steve ellos no lidiaban tan bien con los celos…

_***Flashback***_

_Bruce la ve irse del brazo de Barnes y siente que la sangre le hierve, es evidente la gran química sexual que aquel par exudan por cada poro y él debe luchar por mantener al otro sujeto bajo control, se repite una y otra vez que debe ponerle fin a esto de una vez por todas pero se sabe débil ante ella. El día de mañana ella aparecerá en su puerta con su seductora sonrisa, repetirá de nuevo cada una de aquellas dulces mentiras, y él caerá de nuevo, dejará de ver a la letal viuda para idealizarla como su la dulce Nat, olvidará que ella había prometido que sería la última vez y recibirá lo que ella le ofrece porque la ama, porque es adicto a sus labios, porque perdía por completo la razón entre sus brazos y ella sabía que lo tenía a sus pies_

_***Fin de flashback***_

_Call me in the morning to apologize  
Every little lie gives me butterflies  
Something in the way you're looking through my eyes  
Don't know if I'm gonna make it out alive_

_Fight so dirty, but your love so sweet  
Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth  
Late night devil, put your hands on me  
And never, never, never ever let go_

Natasha continua bailando, las manos del genio se quedaron en sus caderas pegándola más contra su evidente erección y ella lo tomó de la nuca para devorarse en un beso apasionado. James gruñó molesto, el vaso en su diestra se estrelló levemente por la fuerza que ejercía…

_***Flashback***_

_Nat sonríe ampliamente mientras platicaba con el científico, quien sonreía tímidamente mientras sus dedos jugaban entre los de la pelirroja y él, él los observaba con las mandíbulas tensas, tan sólo deseando sacarla de ahí en brazos y encerrarse en la habitación toda la noche, dejar sus dedos y dientes marcados en la pálida mujer de la espía y hacerle gritar sólo su nombre, pero sabe que eso no pasará porque si vuelve a hacer una escena de celos ella no dudará en dejarlo, en botarle como basura y eso es algo que no soportaría. Sabe que debe esperar su turno, que ella urá a él fingiendo inocencia, como si no supiera lo que causa en él y le dirá sus usuales y adictivas mentiras y él como siempre terminará sucumbiendo, porque estar con Nat es como tocar el cielo mientras más te vas hundiendo en el infierno y él lo aceptaba gustoso._

_***Fin de flashback***_

_Fight so dirty, but your love so sweet  
Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth  
Late night devil, put your hands on me  
And never, never, never ever let go_

_Some days, you're the best thing in my life  
Sometimes when I look at you, I see my wife  
Then you turn into somebody I don't know  
And you push me away, push me away, Yeah_

Bruce tomó el brazo de Bucky para controlarle, el castaño temblaba de pies a cabeza, su postura era tensa y lista para el ataque, miró al científico quien sólo negó levemente con una mueca de molestia y un ligero y peligroso brillo verdoso en la mirada, pero sabían que no debían hacer nada…

_***Flashback***_

_Cuando Natasha lo propuso ninguno lo creyó, la miraron incrédulos imaginando que se trataba de una muy pesada broma, pero al verla con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y actitud tan segura, ambos temieron_

_-No puede ser enserio Nat- murmuró el pelinegro_

_-Es todo o nada- dijo ella con semblante sereno, ambos hombres se miraron sin terminar de procesarlo_

_-Debe ser una jodida broma-siseó el ojiazul_

_-No, ustedes están hartos de esta situación, de las mentiras y promesas rotas y…_

_-Tasha no…_

_-Bruce- le interrumpió ella- no necesitan decírmelo, lo sé, lo siento… y sé que están en su derecho pero yo no estoy dispuesta a elegir entre ustedes, no quiero y no puedo- sentenció_

_-… ¿Sólo nosotros?- cuestionó el de ojos castaños y una sonrisa adornó el rostro de su amada sabiéndose ganadora_

_-Sólo nosotros- prometió acercándose_

_-¿De verdad lo estás considerando?- cuestionó James mirándolo con el ceño fruncido_

_-¿Y tú no?_

_-… yo… puedo intentarlo- declaró e militar con un suspiro resignado_

_-Los amo como no tienen idea. No se arrepentirán- dijo la pelirroja antes de besar a cada uno con dulzura._

_***Fin del flashback***_

_Call me in the morning to apologize  
Every little lie gives me butterflies  
Something in the way you're looking through my eyes  
Don't know if I'm gonna make it out alive_

_Fight so dirty, but your love so sweet  
Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth  
Late night devil, put your hands on me  
And never, never, never ever let go_

Debieron saber que estaba mintiendo, ella era experta, para ella el someter a cualquiera a su voluntad en un simple juego y ellos eran sus principales víctimas, ella disfrutaba tanto de esto, era tan sublime como el mejor de los orgasmos… ¿Por qué creyeron que con ellos sería diferente? Nat era una diosa entre mortales y lo sabía, era una mujer por la que cualquiera cometería el más atroz de los crímenes con tal de obtener su atención y ellos fueron tan ilusos como para visualizar una vida bella y tranquila a su lado, como si ella fuera a desear eso alguna vez…

-Alguien está travieso hoy- dijo Steve con una risita divertida

-¿No te molesta?- cuestionó Sam incrédulo

-En lo absoluto, esto para nosotros no es más que una provocación, mero juego previo…- confesó el rubio con una amplia sonrisa y en ese momento tanto Bruce como James envidiaron su seguridad y confianza.

_Fight so dirty, but your love so sweet  
Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth  
Late night devil, put your hands on me  
And never, never, never ever let go_

_Blood on my shirt, a rose in my hand  
You're looking at me like you don't know who I am  
Blood on my shirt, heart in my hand  
Still beating_

Los labios del multimillonario por fin abandonaron los de la rusa y el moreno miró directo a su pareja mordiendo sus labios sugestivamente, el ojiazul de inmediato supo que esa era su entrada

-Sí me disculpan- dijo el Capitán dejando su vaso vacío en la barra y dirigiéndose al encuentro de su castaño quien ni tardo ni perezoso se colgó de su cuelo en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance y le besó con ganas mientras las grandes y callosas manos del militar le recorrían despacio.

-¿Se divierten?- cuestionó Natasha acercándose a sus parejas

-Claro- mintió Bruce con una suave sonrisa bien ensayada

-Se ven tensos…

-No es nada cariño, sólo cansancio- esta vez la mentira salió de los labios de James

-Entonces vamos a casa- pidió la mujer tomándoles de la mano son una sonrisa traviesa

-Vamos- dijeron ambos hombres a la par dejándose guiar por ella.

Esta noche de nuevo se entregarían a las mieles del placer que Romanoff les ofrecía, gustosos recibirían aquel pedazo de su corazón que les correspondía, dejarían salir los celos y frustraciones en cada jadeo y gemido, se permitirían creer cada promesa de amor, porque amar a ese demonio disfrazado de ángel es lo que mejor saben hacer.

_Fight so dirty, but your love so sweet  
Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth  
Late night devil, put your hands on me  
And never, never, never ever let go_

_Fight so dirty, but your love so sweet  
Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth  
Late night devil, put your hands on me  
And never, never, never ever let go_

_Teeth  
Teeth  
Teeth  
Never, never, never ever let go_

**FIN**


End file.
